


I'm here

by SapphicHoney



Category: Black Lightning (TV), thundergrace - Fandom
Genre: F/F, enjoy though, i dont really know if it classifies as such when they are basically the same age, i really have no clue what im doing here, its amazing, oh they are having sex and still friends and wont tell the other that they love her, so beautiful, sugarmomma u, thundergrace - Freeform, thundergrace au, truly not sure what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicHoney/pseuds/SapphicHoney
Summary: “I’m here to give you whatever you need Anissa.” Grace massaged the back of her neck. Anissa had snorted.“I need a new scholarship and a distraction.”Anissa doesn't want to ask for more when she hasn't even given anything in return. Grace is sweet and kind and if she just shuts her mouth and take what she's given it won't be so bad.





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this. I've been sitting on it for a few weeks. Possibly a few months knowing me. I honestly forget how I got this idea so it makes sense I'm not sure what I'm doing. I didn't let anyone read over this so excuse the mistakes, I couldn't keep looking it over. :-)

It’s a busy night for Anissa at the mingling party. She nursing a glass of water as she’s looking around for her next target. She’s tasked herself with approaching Mrs. Sato to get a chance at the internship that Future Industries are offering. And of course, just as she spots them, a gentle petite hand takes hold of her wrist and pulls her gently to an empty hallway. She already knows who it is. Even without the ridiculous faux fur wrap and very dazzling dress, she knew by the smell.

“Grace, I really need to go speak to Sato. They have an internship opening that I want.” Anissa says, while being dragged away from the party. The hall that they settle in is empty and not decorated like the main room. 

Grace snorts, “You already got it. Don’t worry.” 

A flash of something uneasy goes through Anissa’s stomach and she gets her arm out of Grace’s grip. “You didn’t say anything to her did you?” 

Grace looks at her with a raised eyebrow, “Not if you don’t want me too.” 

Anissa purses her lips and narrows her eyes at Grace who lets her size her up. When she finds what shes looking for she says, “I don't want you to.” 

Grace grins widely, “Then I wont.”

“So what do you want, Grace?” Anissa asks, back pressing against the wall. She has a feeling that she’ll need some sort of support for what Grace is gonna want. 

The heiress sighs, pulling out her phone. “It’s Gaiv. I think he’s messing with the business.” As much as Anissa wants to sigh in frustration because she really needs to go find {them}, she remains quiet, encouraging Grace to go on. “Money is moving in large amounts to big no name companies and my parents are too worried about other things with the business and wont believe that Gaiv could be shady.” 

“You and I both know they’re gonna need solid evidence. Not ‘possibles’ or ‘maybes’. Actual proof.” Anissa glances to the door and at her watch. She could hopefully catch them before they leave off. She directs her attention back to Grace who looks guilty of something. Just as Anissa starts to ask what was wrong, Grace speaks up with a smile that reached her eyes. 

“Well, you should go find them. You’ll get the internship.” 

Anissa wants to stay since the change of topic was so quick, but Grace gives her a nudge before walking the other direction from the party. Anissa finds them and has a lovely conversation that ended up in her getting the internship. She’s meeting with them Monday and she could not be happier. When she’s set to go home she gets a message from Grace. 

Gracie bby: Room 824. there’s food, your favorite champagne, and an apology from me.  
Anissa: I’ll be there

Anissa screws up her face at the last part. An apology for what? She takes the elevator up to the eighth floor and walks until the end of the hall where room 824 is. It’s a familiar room. She’s been here plenty of times. Even though this is the only room Grace reserves she always tells Anissa exactly which room it is. She knocks on the door, surely and Grace opens in a silk robe, which sets the mood for the night. 

Before there’s any speaking from either of them, their lips touch and move softly against each other. Someone closes the door and Grace pushed against it. Needy hands touch hips, thighs, cheeks and more. There’s no rush. There never is really. Not with them. Sex with Grace always makes her feel soft, mushy, vulnerable. She accepts all of those feelings. 

Grace pulls her from the door and pushes her on the bed, straddling her still kissing her. The urgency melts into something sweeter than Anissa always craves when she’s alone at night. Soft touches and caresses grace the night. The slowness of this session made Anissa tear up which she covers up by going down on Grace, because breaking what they have right now would break the little bubble she created.

Anissa is up before Grace. She’s staring at a laptop screen, tapping and clicking every so often with one hand and the other stroking the small of Grace’s back. She’s learned that when she’s awake at odd hours the only thing that keeps Grace from waking up is the physical contact. So as she goes through many documents and files that never end, she tries to formulate why the hell Gaiv would be moving millions of dollars to a company that nobody has ever heard from. There have been five transfer to the company named Hills Over. She searched the names and nothing comes up regarding the company. So she searches the name that the company is under and finds a man named Bentley Tudor on Facebook who’s page is private. So Anissa uses her pseudo Facebook account and sends a friend requests before shutting off the laptop to lay down for the rest of the night. But just as she puts the laptop on the nightstand, she sees that the sun is rising and so is Grace, who makes grumbling sounds. 

Anissa leans over to kiss her back. “Go back to sleep. It’s pretty early.” 

Grace sighs tiredly “Then why are you up?” 

Anissa lays down on her side facing Grace, who’s turns towards her. “I was trying to find out what your brother is doing.”

“What did you find?” she says full attention on the works thats about to come out of Anissa’s mouth next. 

“Not much.” she pauses, “Just this guy named Bentley Tudor. Does that name mean anything to you?” 

Grace thinks for a moment, shuffling through her brain file cabinets of names. “No.” she says frowning. “It means nothing to me.” 

Anissa sighs. She figured as much. “That’s alright. I found him on Facebook, so I sent a friend request.” 

Grace eyes widen in shock

“Using a false account, of course. Im not dim.” 

Grace smirks, “I didn’t think you were. But why not just hack into it. Like a password cracker?” 

“Well, I dont know his email account first off. Second off, my hacking skills or not advanced at all.” 

“Then how did you get into my phone that one time.” 

“IT have three significant dates. Your birthday, your cats birthday, and the first time we had sex.” Grace’s face hits up at the last bit, but presses on.

“And what about my laptop? That one is really long.” 

Anissa rolls on her back and smirks, “I just know you really well.” She won’t address how her laptop password is Anissa&GraceChoni. No she won’t. That’ll break the bubble that they have too soon. Way too soon. So. Anissa just grins at Grace as the morning sun hits her. The sun hits her skin and she loves the warmth of it. It feels calm and relaxing. Grace is staring at her. In awe. Instead of speaking about it, they do what they always do. They kiss and touch and fuck and Anissa likes it. She likes this. She likes her. She always has. 

And then, Anissa leaves. She has class she can not miss. She heads home for a quick shower glad she was able to avoid any family members. Or that what she thought until she bumps into Jennifer, her sister. 

“Where were you all night?” she smirks, leaning on the door frame of Anissa’s door. 

“Minding my business.” She says while looking around for something to throw on. Sweats and a t-shirt mostly likely. She finds them in her drawer bundled up. 

“More like getting freaky with Grace. But I’ll mind my business.” Jennifer giggles as a piece of clothing goes flying at her head. She catches it before her touches her. 

Anissa looks at her unamused by her. She shoves her legs into the pants and tosses a bra and shirt on. “You know it really costs absolutely nothing to mind your business.” She grabs her bag and her keys before sidestepping around Jennifer. “But yes, I was with Grace.”

“So y’all are dating right?” she follows after Anissa who groans. She hates this conversation already. It brings up the feelings she tries to pretend she doesn’t have but very clearly has by the way she melts when Grace is near her. It brings up how well the mesh together and how she loves that. It brings up how “We’re friends, Anissa.” really actually made her feel dumb. It brings up that they are fucking and Grace is paying for the part of the schooling she couldn’t afford and how Anissa likes her so much but the lines are being blurred because is she a sugar baby? Is Grace her sugar momma? Is Grace old enough to be considered a Sugar Momma? 

Anissa blinks and shakes her head. “No, why?”

Jennifer sucks her teeth, following her into the kitchen then leans on the counter as Anissa searches in the fridge for anything to keep her hands from fidgeting. She grabs a water bottle and a peach. 

“Well, you like her… and y’all are always spending time together.” 

“Maybe my time being spent with her is a business transaction.” Anissa says jokingly, biting into the fruit. 

Jennifer blinks and stares at her, trying to gauge what to say. “I-...wouldn’t be surprised. That watch looks pretty expensive.” 

Anissa looks down at the watch she didn’t even realize she had put on. It was expensive. Anissa had looked it up as soon as she was alone. Grace had given it her on her birthday that recently passed. Later they had sex. Anissa fingered the watch aimlessly as she thought of the night. She bites her lip and passes Jennifer to head out. 

“Bye, Jenn.” 

“You should tell her!” 

“Mmhm.” 

 

They’re staking out. Watching Gaiv have lunch with some “investors”. So far Anissa sees nothing out of the ordinary. Men dressed in neatly pressed suits with the same hairstyle and generic smiles. She grimaces as they laugh again. She feels nothing genuine coming from them. 

“I hope I never have to live a life where I have to fake like someone. I wouldn’t have lunch with someone I didn’t like.” 

Grace glances over at Anissa, studying the woman. Anissa sits shoes off and legs crossed as she holds a laptop in her lap. The same laptop this morning with the same password. Grace’s face heats up at the reminder and looks back out at the men. They’ve been there for thirty minutes, Grace had synced Gaiv’s Apple account to her computer so they got every incoming and outgoing message. Some messages they definitely could have lived without though…

“You won’t. You surround yourself around very honest and loyal people. It’s your future wife you’ll have to worry about bringing bad energy around.”

Anissa hums, “I don’t think so. That circles back to me keeping good company. I would be with a woman that also keeps good company.” 

Grace grins, eyes still on her brother. “You aren’t wrong.”

“I know, I’m not.” 

there’s a pause.

“So, what do you think Gaiv got in touble for?” Anissa asks.

“What do you mean?” Grace asks, confusion laced in her voice. “What makes you think he got in trouble?”

“Well, we both know your brother isn’t really capable of being a drug lord. He got so upset when his best friend Ron OD’d on meth. I don’t think he means to do anything really truly foul.” Anissa explains, typing up everything she says so she doesn’t forget. J

Graces hums in acknowledgment. “I suppose that makes sense.” She takes a moment to think then continues, “Well, I suppose he could have lost a substantial amount of money on gambling. He’s bring in to placing bets on sports and playing card games in Las Vegas. During our trip to Nevada, he barely ever attended the meetings our dad required us to go to.” 

“Motive...Gambling problem.” Anissa mumbles as she types, “You have any idea who those men are?” 

Grace purses her lips while taking her phone out and tapping on it. Anissa looks up from the screen to watch the group of men. They’ve nearly finished their plates, so she estimates that they’ll be leaving soon. Grace puts the phone in front of Anissa’s face, grabbing her attention. On the bright screen is the three men plus Gaiv taking a fake candid picture. They have their fake smiles donned on, pressed suits and slicked back hair. All of their names popped up and Anissa jotted them down on the laptop. 

“They’re leaving.” Anissa looks up to see the men standing up then parting ways. Gaiv slides into the backseat of an SUV before it takes off. 

“Should we follow him?” Grace asks, uncertainly.

Anissa shakes her head before closing the laptop. “Nah. There isn’t much for him to do right now. He has to work.” 

Grace nods in agreement and sighs, leaning back in the seat. Anissa didn’t expect her to drive off immediately, but she also didn’t expect the sudden change of the air. It grew tense with every passing second. Anissa starts busing herself with storing away the device before she could nervously start playing with her hands. When she finally settle with the device is its bag, Grace starts to speak.

“You know, I-” Grace sighs, “Thank you. For helping me. I know you don’t have to.” 

Anissa gives her a small smile, “You don’t have to thank me for being a good friend, Grace.” 

Grace sags in her seat, the word friend not sitting well with her as well as Anissa. “Well, do you have time for a quick lunch? I’m kind of hungry.” 

So they have a quick lunch. A lunch that’s still filled with the same tension from the car but slowly melts away as Anissa tells a joke that makes Grace snort. It almost feels like nothing was strange between them. Like they didn’t sleep together in their spare time. That they didn’t avoid conversation on the major amount of sex they’ve had in the past six months. It was like they were truly friends again. But only for a moment because the way Grace bit her lip while thinking made Anissa’s face heat up and Anissas’ hand keeps finding Graces’ to mess with her rings. 

Anissa wants to tell her, wants to tell her how much more she wants Grace. Not just her body but literally everything else. She wants to be able to hold Graces’ hand with no reason, but just that she wants to hold her hand. She wants to kiss Grace in public not just when the lights are off and sheets are askew. 

There relationship made no sense to Anissa. They had sex, Grace would buy her something she needed. They had sex, Grace would pay for food. They had sex, Grace paid for most of her schooling since she lost her scholarship due to poor grades for one semester. Anissa remembers how it all started. She went to Graces’ place, crying after finding out she lost her scholarships.  
Anissa was shivering on the couch of Graces’ apartment as the woman got her a glass of water. Grace placed a cover over her and set the glass in Anissa’ hand, who took a sip and held it tightly. 

“I really have no idea what I’m going to do. My parents are going to flip.” Anissa continued, mind going a mile a minute thinking about her parents finding out and how she’s going to tell them.

“Why do you have to tell them?” Grace asked plainly with easy.

Anissa blinked hard and looked at Grace. “What?” 

Grace shrugged, “Why tell them?” 

Anissas’ eyebrows furrow, a deep frown gracing her full lips. “Because I’ll need help to figure it out?”

“And why can’t you figure it out by yourself? You figure everything else out by yourself. Why do you have to tell them about school they won’t even pay for?” Grace says all at once in a huff. Anissa studied her face and found that Grace was fuming. Grace was angry, but not at her. At Anissa’s parents. Anissa had told Grace how her parents didn’t help with figuring schooling out and how she went into many downward spirals mentally in the past couple of years with no help for her parents. Grace didn’t like hearing that much at the time. 

“I mean I am twenty-three. You’re right.” Anissa buried her face into Graces’ neck and the woman stiffened up. 

“I’m here to give you whatever you need Anissa.” Grace massaged the back of her neck. Anissa had snorted. 

“I need a new scholarship and a distraction.” 

When Grace had kiss her, it had been a shock. An accepted shock. 

The next morning Anissa woke up sore with a beautiful woman in bed, not a virgin, and an email from Choi family scholarship. That ended up in a small fight where Anissa wanted it to be known that she wasn’t sleeping with Grace because of money. Which honestly, if it were anyone else Anissa wouldn’t have cared, but her friendship was so important to her that she didn’t want Grace to think that she was using her for her money. Grace had assured her that she wanted to help and give her whatever she needed. 

And that’s how they’ve been going on for the past six months. 

Anissa will admit, she is happier than normal. The mood shift is most definitely due to the lift of the financial burden of school and getting laid on the regular. She was on a different level of happy actually, however she wants more and she was too afraid to ask for it. What she has now should be enough for her right? 

Asking for more just seemed selfish to Anissa. Right? 

So, continues the same game with Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> go ahead and leave a comment!!


End file.
